1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rocking devices for conventional chairs and, more particularly, to a portable rocking chair conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Just about everyone has sat in a rocking chair at one time or another. They are enjoyed by people of all ages for their ability to increase relaxation and reduce stress. Additionally, the rhythmic motion along with any repetitive creaks that they make while rocking is just about to put all but the toughest insomniac to sleep. However, there are times when a person's favorite rocking chair may not be handy. This will most likely occur while traveling, such as when staying at a hotel. Ironically, it is times like these that the comfort of a rocking chair is most needed, especially if traveling with an infant who is uncomfortable with the new surroundings or even an adult who may have difficulty falling asleep in a strange place.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a modular chair construction: U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,988 issued in the name of Heidmann et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,634 issued in the name of Heidmann et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,536 issued in the name of Heidmann et al.
The following patents describe a chair-to-rocking chair conversion unit: U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,307 issued in the name of Leach et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,034 issued in the name of Dalke; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,353 issued in the name of Clough.
The following patents disclose the design and function for a rocker attachment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,152 issued in the name of Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,231,151 issued in the name of Gerrard, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 145,036 issued in the name of Wilcox et aL; and U.S. Pat. No. D 380,633 issued in the name of Shaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,431 issued in the name of Leach describes a rocker conversion for lawn-type chairs.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for a standard, conventional chair to provide the soothing comfort of rocking in a rocking chair almost anywhere in a manner which is quick, easy, portable and efficient.